That Which We Destroy
That Which We Destroy is the 11th episode of Season 1 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis Still in shock from the surprise arrival of their half-brother, Sean (guest star Josh Henderson, "Desperate Housewives"), Annie (Shenae Grimes) and Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) put their arguing aside long enough to process the news. Harry (Rob Estes) and Debbie (Lori Loughlin) also deal with Sean's arrival by welcoming him into their home. Kelly (guest star Jennie Garth) offers Naomi and Annie advice about not letting Ethan (Dustin Milligan) get in the way of their friendship, while the gap between Brenda (guest star Shannen Doherty) Kelly widens. Naomi broadens her friendship base and begins hanging out with a new group of girls but is confronted by Annie in a lunch-room showdown. Silver (Jessica Stroup) is threatened by Christina (guest star Lauren London, "Entourage"), a cheerleader for the lacrosse team, when she shows too much interest in Dixon (Tristan Wilds). Meanwhile, Dixon is dealing with the arrival of Sean and how it will potentially affect his family. Summary Naomi and Annie introduce themselves to Sean as his half-sisters. He meets Harry. Flash forward to the family post party talking to Sean. It’s all frighteningly civilized except for poor Dixon’s obvious discomfort. Sean is serving in Iraq. He alludes to an unhappy homelife. He will conveniently ship out in a few weeks. Tracy throws her arms around him, saying they’re all now one big happy family. Sean decides to spend the night with his new Mom. At school Annie whines to Ethan that Naomi ruined her party. Kelly calls Annie into her office for a counseling session with Naomi. Naomi calls Annie a whore. When Kelly lectures them about wasting their lives fighting over guys, it becomes clear that this is really about her issues with Brenda. Annie joins in Silver’s anti Naomi blog to Ethan’s disappointment. Annie tries to start an argument with Naomi but gets served. Ethan is appalled by Annie’s unsaintly behavior. Annie tells Silver she thinks she’s becoming too mean and wants to be herself again. Naomi improbably ends up sitting with Mean Girls seniors. The Mean Girls promptly make Naomi their slave. They want her to get them reservations at Ozzy’s family’s restaurant. Ozzy hooks Naomi up with the reservations but says she owes them. Harry’s taken over Ryan’s coaching duties. Sean joins him at practice. Sean harbors no resentments since Harry didn’t know he existed. Dixon does very well but Harry doesn’t notice. Tabitha wonders why Debbie isn’t going to dinner with Tracy, Harry and Sean, relating a parable about how she lost her ex Jean Luc by hating on his Chihuahua. Dixon is morose at a Lacrosse pep rally. A hot black cheerleader tells Dixon he’s West Bev’s first black Lacrosse player. First Obama, now this. Barriers are breaking down everywhere. Harry leaves early to hang with Sean. At dinner Tracy brags about all the hotspots she’s taken Sean to, while Harry the innocent Kansan wants him to come to the Lacrosse game. Debbie invites him to stay with them. Brenda hasn’t been returning Kelly’s phone calls. At lunch, Brenda tells Kelly they don’t have much in common anymore. All they do is fight over guys. Kelly is still Brenda’s emergency contact, so she’s summoned to the hospital when Brenda breaks her arm after falling off the stage. Brenda fesses up to sleeping with Ryan but the moment was spoiled in the previews. Kelly walks out on her. At the game, Harry introduces Sean to everyone as his son. Ozzy tells Naomi she owes him a kiss. She kisses him, then he tells her he wanted her to kiss the school mascot, who turns out to be Annie. Dixon takes out his anger on the other team. Harry pulls him out of the game. When Harry lectures him, Dixon finally admits what’s bothering him. Harry apologises for not noticing him. Dixon challenges Harry’s assertion that biology doesn’t matter, pointing out that other than genetics Sean is a complete stranger. He wants to connect with his roots. Harry is supportive. West Bev wins the game. Silver notices the cheerleader is after Dixon. Annie assures Ethan she is wholesome and doesn’t care about clothes or celebrity unlike Naomi. Meanwhile, the Mean Girls are impressed that Naomi was willing to kiss a mascot to get them a table. She’s gets in the senior clique. Dixon invites Sean to their post-game celebration. Sean places a call saying he’s making himself right at home. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson :Jessica Walter as Tabitha Wilson Special Guest Stars :Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor Recurring cast :Christina Moore as Tracy Clark :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan Guest starring :Josh Henrderson as Sean Cavanaugh :Michael Trevino as Ozzie Cardoza :Lauren London as Christina Worthy :Jana Kramer as Portia Ranson :Janelle Velasquez as Tasha Quotes :Tabitha – Now I have to reconfigure all my maths. Dixon, if I want to be... 54, how old do I have to say I was when I had your father now that he has a 25-year-old son he conceived when he was 18? :Dixon – Eleven :Tabitha – Hmm... that's a little unseemly :Silver – Annie. No. Do not engage the scary blonde chick! :Naomi – Fortunately for you, I speak fluent Sidekick Trivia Opening Tagline: Silver *For this first 11 episodes, the show was nominated for the 2009 People's Choice Award for Favorite New TV Drama *Jessica Stroup (Silver) and Lauren London (Christina) have previously starred together in the movie "This Christmas." *Although credited, Michael Steger (Navid Shirazi) and Ryan Eggold (Ryan Matthews) do not appear in this episode. *The episode title That Which We Destroy is taken from a line from Shakespeare's Macbeth and is spoken by Lady MacBeth, "Tis safer to be that which we destroy, than to dwell in doubtful joy." Music *"Just Dance" by Lady Gaga *"I'll Be Your Breeze" by Andrew Belle *"All Is Gone 2" by Shane Drasin & Kurt Farquhar *"Lovie" by Boys Boys Boys *"Save The Lies" by Gabriella Cilmi *"Kaleidoscope Machine" by Katie Costello *"Young One" by Mackabella *"Angel Lady" by Jerome featuring Andreya Triana *"Drum Cadence" by Bert Ferntheil *"Man Up" by The Blue Van *"I Will Follow You Into The Dark" by Deathcab For Cutie Photos bonding-brothers.png 00531020fe5.jpg 53098.jpeg downtrodden-dixon.png coachs-son.png 111dixondad.jpeg 111annie.jpeg 111ethannie.jpeg 111kiss.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 1